Haldir (Lorien)
Haldir was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and a marchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. When the Fellowship of the Ring arrived in Lórien, he became their guide to Caras Galadhon. He and his companions are described as wearing grey hooded cloaks and residing on platforms (flets as they are called in Lórien) in the trees. Haldir was accompanied by his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, who interacted little with the Fellowship because they, unlike Haldir, spoke little of the Common Tongue. He could speak it fluently, as he often traveled outside of Lothlórien. Little is known about them. History On January 15, 3019, the brothers encountered the Fellowship near the Nimrodel in the eaves of the forest. Haldir was able to speak to the Fellowship, for he knew the Common Tongue. Haldir welcomed Legolas as one of his kindred from the north and recognized Aragorn as a friend to Galadriel. He was prepared to lead the Fellowship into Lórien, but he hesitated upon learning that one of the party was a dwarf. After consulting with his brothers, Haldir agreed that Gimli could enter if he went blindfolded. The fellowship then insisted that if one of them had to go blindfolded, they all would. The brothers reluctantly agreed, and then led them into the forest. They spent the night on a flet, or a platform in the trees. During the night, Haldir and his brothers heard orcs passing and lured them away from the Fellowship. When he returned to the flet, Haldir saw a strange creature at the base of the tree, which Frodo guessed to be Gollum. In the morning, Haldir fashioned a rope bridge for the Fellowship to use to cross the Silverlode. Haldir learned from Merry Brandybuck that the Grey Havens lay west of the Shire, and he spoke longingly of the sea, but sadly of the time when he and his kin would have to leave Lorien. When news came that the Fellowship's blindfolds could be removed, Haldir apologized to Gimli and welcomed him as the first Dwarf to enter Lórien since the time of Durin. After guiding the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon, Haldir returned to his duties guarding the northern borders, but he returned when the Fellowship was about to depart to guide them to the banks of the Silverlode, where boats awaited them. Nothing further is known of Haldir's activities. It is likely that he participated in the defense of Lothlórien when the forces of Dol Guldur attacked it in March of 3019. He may have also been a member of the host from Lothlórien that crossed the Anduin and took Dol Guldur after the passing of the Shadow. It is unknown whether Haldir survived the War of the Ring. If he did, he may have eventually passed over the Sea with the rest of his people. *'Orophin' may have been named after the Sindarin Lord Oropher of Mirkwood. *'Rumil' was probably named after the Elf of the same name who developed the first Elven writing system in ancient times. Haldir was one of the few Elves of Lórien who could speak Westron. He had clearly heard of Aragorn, but there is no indication that they had met previously. Non-canonical roles Movies Battle of Helm's Deep and death In The Two Towers movie by Peter Jackson, Haldir lead a large group of skilled Elves from Lothlorien to Helms Deep, The great fortress of Rohan. He was told to do so by Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel. He was there to honor the allegiance made by the Battle of the Last Alliance. The Elves were stationed on the Deeping Wall. They suffered a great many losses. Haldir and his company fought along side Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They were the first to be attacked and they were the ones that suffered the most. They seemed to be on top and winning until a berseker Uruk-hai set off a bomb that blew the wall in half. Their luck rapidly turned against them and most (if not all) of the Elves perished, including Haldir. Aragorn told Haldir, who was engaged in battle on the Deeping Wall to fall back to the keep, but as he passed on the command, he was attacked by two Uruk-hai. He killed both, but one stabbed him in the arm before it was slain. While in a daze, he was slashed on the back of his head and killed. He was remembered as a strong and courageous leader and one of the most skilled Elves that fought at the Hornburg. The only other seen Elf surviving for certain is Legolas. Haldir did not come to Helms Deep at all in the book. This is only a scene in the movie "The Two Towers". In Peter Jackson's movie trilogy he was played by Craig Parker and his role was greatly expanded. In the books, there were no Elves at Helm's Deep (aside from Legolas), and the Elves of Lórien were occupied in battles against forces out of Moria and Dol Guldur, which were only mentioned in passing. Although the Half-elven brothers Elladan and Elrohir did turn up at Dunharrow, this was after the Battle of the Hornburg had ended. It is also doubtful that Haldir had the authority to command such a large group, since he leads only a small group of border guards. There is also no mention of Haldir's death in any of the books. Haldir encountered the Fellowship between January 15 and February 16 TA 3019 and it is generally believed that he lived long before and after this period and may have passed into the West along with many of the elves of Lórien. In the video games Haldir is a hero of the Elven faction in Battle for Middle-earth II and its expansion. He also appears in the Campaigns for The Battle for Middle-earth II. Haldir is also an unlockable character in Lord of the Rings: The Third Age for the Game Boy Advance. Evil Campaign Evil 1, Lothlórien Haldir appears in the first evil scenario as the leader of the Lothlórien warriors. He is killed during the Mouth of Sauron's assault on Lothlórien. Good Campaign Good 2, High Pass Haldir appears in the second good scenario when Glorfindel and Gloin are leading an assault on the Goblins infesting High Pass. Haldir is surrounded by Goblins on a bluff, but is rescued by Glorfindel and Gloin and helps them to clear the pass. Good 3, Ettenmoors Haldir appears briefly in the beginning of the third good scenario. He talks briefly with an elven scout and leaves on a ship to go get reinforcements for the defense of the elven base. He returns with multiple battalions of Mirkwood Archers and helps overthrow Gorkil the Goblin King. References *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth External links *Haldir at Tolkien Gateway *Elves at Helm's Deep complements of The Argonath.cc Category:Nandor